TRBCIC: A Savory Summer Reunion
by Blackace70
Summary: As summer vacation finally arrives in Vale. Garnet finds himself hitting the beach. Looking to have a little fun and relaxation under the sun. However, his little trip to the beach takes a surprising, but pleasant, turn. As he bumps into someone, he didn't expect to see. (Male!Ruby) GarnetxNeo One-Shot.


_**Yo everyone, Ace here. After a long LONG hiatus, I'm finally back. This time with another one-shot for you all. Featuring our cute little couple of GarnetxNeo. But, for those who have been following me on my discord. You already know about this. **_

_**Anyways… **_

_**As the summer is starting to wind down, and school life is drawing ever closer and closer. I figured I'd give the lovely season a proper send with this nice little story. It's cute, sweet, a little dramatic, but overall fluffy. And I hope you guys and gals enjoy every single moment of it. **_

_**Without further delay, let's get this started. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters that appear in this story. As they are all own by RoosterTeeth. I DO however, own the genderbent concept of Garnet Rose; and nothing more. With that said… **_

_**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. **_

_**-X-**_

"Man, the sun's strong as ever today. Perfect setting for relaxing at the beach."

Stretching his limbs above his head, Garnet let out a soft sigh of exertion as he shielded his eyes from the Sun's powerful rays. Finally reaching his destination at Vale Beach. He couldn't help but take in the beautiful scenery before him. Complete with white soft sand, and the crystal blue ocean in the distance. The 17 year old could never get enough of the amazing sight every time he came here.

"Welp, not gonna get anywhere standing here. May as well set up before hitting the water." Grabbing his beach belongings. He trekked down onto the beach, looking to find a nice spot to set his stuff down.

It's been 3 Days since Summer Vacation had started for Garnet and his friends. And the group had been spending their time enjoying themselves before the graduation ceremony. Having finally finished his four years of high school with his friends. They were all looking to finish one chapter of their lives and start up a new one. At Vale University.

"Hard to believe we're gonna be graduating from Beacon High soon." Garnet murmured, more to himself if anything. "Heh, even saying that out loud still seems unbelievable."

After finding a spot and setting his stuff down, Garnet let out another stretch. Welp, "Might as well enjoy the rest of my vacation before College starts." He let out a sigh of breath. "Maybe I should've came with someone after all." He stopped and paused to think about what he had just said.

"Pfft, nah, on second thought; that's a terrible idea. If I had Jaune and the others come with me. It would just be a never ending madness." Visualizing Sun and Jaune getting into hilarious shenanigans, or Neptune failing badly at trying to hook up with girls, made the crimsonette laugh.

". . .Garnet?" Called a soft melodious voice. Making the boy stop his laughter almost instantly. "Is… that you?"

Silver eyes widened in shock, "No way." He mouth, quickly turned around, not wanting to believe his ears played tricks on him. Soon his silver eyes coming face to face with stunned pink and brown orbs. Soft pink lips parting slightly in shock. The entire body language around the small, petite frame of the person before him, in complete disbelief. Garnet could only utter out the name of the person before him.

"Neo…?"

-X-

When she finally arrived at the beach, she really didn't know what had prompted her to come here in the first place. It had been a rather dull and boring summer for the lovely Neo, ever since her college semester ended and she decided to take a break until fall. And yet for some odd, something deep down told the short woman to go to the beach. Which she honestly didn't want to at first. Since the last time she went to the beach by her lonesome, the majority was spent shooting down flirterers. And breaking a few arms of those that couldn't seem to take no for an answer.

But, despite herself, she was loading her beach gear and cooler into her car, and setting up to head out. Even wearing her new custom-made two-piece bikini she had gotten as a gift from her friend.

Sometimes, it paid to have friends in the fashion field when you were a fashionista model & designer yourself.

Regardless, after arriving, she was in the midst of looking for a spot herself. Finding the perfect place that was within walking distance to the water. But unfortunately it seemed like someone had the same idea to, as they walked to her prime spot and started setting up. With a roll of her eyes, she began walking away in search for a new spot, until. . .

"_Hard to believe we're gonna be graduating from Beacon High soon. Heh, even saying that out loud still seems unbelievable."_

Every ounce of Neo's being froze in shock. "Th-That voice…" She uttered, barely above a whisper; her head whipping back around. Thinking that her ears might've been deceiving her. No… No way… it couldn't be. It had to be a coincidence.

It couldn't have been him…

Her feet started gravitating her towards the man's spot before she even knew it herself. And upon hearing that person laugh; that oh so familiar laugh she had come to know and love. Caused her to drop her things, her pink and brown eyes widening as she called out in a small voice. "Garnet. . . is. . . that you?"

The response was immediate, as he turned around to stare at the petite woman; a look of shock and awe on his face. And it here Neo knew it was him, the boy she had fell in with a little over two years ago. And she could see, just how much he had changed. His short black, crimson tipped hair, was much more wild and spikier, growing a couple of more inches to his frame. And even gaining a few notable yet toned muscles. And his face, his cute face, losing most of his baby fat. Giving him a more… handsome appearance. But still retaining that adorkable nature she cherished about him.

But even with his drastic (but by NO means unpleasant) change. There was still one thing that remained the same to Neo, his eyes...

His Beautiful Silver Eyes.

So bright, and full of life and innocence; the same eyes that Neo could stare for hours and ever get tired of getting lost in them. They were still the same from the very first day she met him, and when she finally fell in love with him.

Hearing him call her name did it for the multi-hair colored woman. As she ran and threw herself into him. Ignoring her sun hat flying off her head and landing near her things. Wrapping her arms around him in a huge embrace, she buried her face into his chest. Basking in his warmth, as the familiar sound of his heartbeat filled her ears.

Garnet was stunned when he saw Neo here at the beach. And even more so when she suddenly ran up to him in a big embrace. But his astonished expression slowly morphed into a warm smiled as he slowly returned the loving embrace. An arm around her waist, while the other hand went behind the back of her head. Rubbing it tenderly, while resting his chin on top of her head.

"Heh, yeah… I missed you too, Neo."

-X-

"I-I can't believe it; I didn't know you were back in town." Garnet smiled, after their little reunion. The two got properly settled down Both their towels and umbrellas set in place. Neo happily seated next to Garnet, as they stared out into the sea.

"Yeah, just got in the other day." She said, a soft smile on her lip. "It had been a really long trip from Atlas to here. So I was exhausted and took the last few days to rest." She giggled to herself. "I was actually planning on surprising you this weekend. But something inside me told me to come to the beach today."

"You too?" Garnet uttered in astonishment, earning a cute 'Huh?' from Neo. "I came here on a whim myself. I didn't really feel like staying cooped up in my house, so I decided to spend the day at the beach."

Neo's eyes turned pink as she blinked stupefied by what she just heard. "Pfft, Ahahahahahaha!" She wrapped an arm around her gut as she let out a boisterous laugh. "From what it sounds, it's seems like a fateful chance encounter set up by the Gods."

This time Garnet snickered. "Yeah, I guess so when you think about it."

"Either way…" She scooted over to Garnet and leaned on his shoulder. Closing her eyes with soft content smile on her face. "I'm glad I'm finally with you again. Being her with you reminded me of just how much I missed you after all this time."

"Yeah, same." He trailed off, turning his gaze to his small yet beautiful girlfriend.

It had been roughly over a year since Garnet and Neo had last seen one another, face to face. And Neo had definitely grown during their time apart. While not drastically in terms of height. She went from a petite 4'10 to a humble 5'2 ft tall woman. To her, that was a huge accomplishment to be proud of. And then there was her hair; what was initially shorter. Almost taking on a ice cream cone like appearance; grew out much longer than before. Reaching all the way down to her rear, and was more flared out. Covering the entirety of her back completely.

And finally, there was her body; her small yet supple and desirable body had filled out quite significantly over the year. Her breasts for instance, going from a High C-Cup, to a nice large pair of Double Ds. Something her swimsuit had no problem showing off for the crimsonette. Along with her bubbly ass growing to be even more nice and firm. Complemented by her child-bearing hips and lovely toned thighs.

Suffice to say, the year long time apart had been REAL kind to Garnet's sexy little Ice Cream.

"Hmph, pervert." Neo smiled to herself, still having her eyes closed. Making Garnet tense up. "Undressing me with your eyes," She peeked up at him with one eye open, and a teasing smirk. "And in such a public place too? Shameful."

A melodious giggle left her when Garnet immediately turned as red as a tomato and started stuttering out apologies. "Relax sweetie, I was just teasing." She let up from his shoulder. A hand daintily near her mouth, in an attempt to hide her laughter. "It's nice to see that even after all this time. You're still easily flustered when teased."

That resulted in an admittedly cute pout (in Neo's honest opinion) from the crimsonette. "Nice to see you haven't changed much either." He deadpanned.

Neo's giggles turned into laughter as she hugged Garnet's arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Garnet let out a huff and turned his head away, but ultimately smiled regardless in the end. "Aw, I can't be mad at you for that. It's honestly why I love you so much." He said, nuzzling his head into her's.

Neo squeaked at the word 'Love' and hid her face in her hands. Hiding her pink tinted cheeks from her boyfriend. The action itself earning mirthful laughter from Garnet.

"And I see you're still easily embarrassed whenever I say 'Love' to you huh?" His laughter grew at Neo's cute pouting as she swatted his arm. Trying to get him to stop, only to no avail though.

-X-

"Hey Garnet?" The 17 year old looked down at his girlfriend who was resting her head on his lap. Whilst running his hand through her hair. "Do you remember the reason why we didn't speak or see each other for an entire year?"

Garnet turned his attention from her, to the sea. Taking the sounds of the waves crashing along the shoreline line. "Yeah." He responded finally. "I do; I didn't really like it at first. But after a while without, I kinda understood what you were doing."

"I see, that's good, but…" She reached up, and cupped his face gently with both hands. "You know it wasn't on purpose, or intentional right? I-I did because I had your best interest at heart. Y-You know that, right?"

Garnet, seeing Neo was starting to get a little worked up and anxious. Decided to help her calm down, and quell her fears. "Relax, relax Neo." He took her hands into his own, smiling warmly. "I understand."

His words of reassurance did the trick, as he could see the fear and panic in her eyes, vanish. "Okay." She let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried you'd be upset."

Garnet chuckled, kissing the knuckles of Neo's soft hands.

You might be wondering to yourselves; what exactly is it, that the two are referring towards? To clarify, it was nothing but a promise that the two of them had made to one another. Sometime over a year ago, during Garnet's Junior year at Beacon High.

_-X-_

_It had been around holidays within the city of Vale and Garnet's school had been let out for Christmas and New Year's Vacation. Currently the two had been spending their time in Neo's house. Relaxing in the living room, watching a movie while laying on the couch. Well Garnet had been watching the movie Neo on the other hand, didn't really have her attention on the movie. _

"_...Garnet, could you turn off the TV? I wanna speak to you about something." The pink and brown eyed girl said. Lifting up from her boyfriend's chest. "Please, it's important."_

_Garnet blinked, "Uh, sure." Hitting a button on the remote, the tv shut off. And the silver-eyed teen sat up. "What's on your mind?" _

_Neo kept her gaze away from Garnet, staring down at her entwined hands. Twiddling her thumb every so often, "Um… i-it's like this." She began softly, a bit hesitant in her tone, as she still hadn't looked at Garnet yet. "I know we've spent a lot of time together over the past year. And it's honestly been the best time of my life, but… I feel… since we're moving on with our lives. I… I feel that, maybe… we should. . ." _

"_N-Neo…?" Neo's head immediately snapped up at the apprehensive tone Garnet harbored. Coming face to face with the teen harbor a worried, if not a full-blown scared look on his face. _

"_A-Are… you trying to say, we should. . . break up?" _

_Huh?_

_Neo sat there completely stupefied, as if her brain was still processing what her love had just said. Once she registered Garnet's words, her eyelids flew up and her iris shrank. _

"_W-What? N-No... No!" She frantically shook her head. Horror trembling in her voice. "Y-You thought I was- Oh God Garnet, I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant, I swear!" She tried to assure him desperately, grabbing his hands. "I would never- You know I would never leave-"_

_Tears started forming in Neo's eyes as the poor girl started hyperventilating. Garnet, seeing he jumped the gun, pulled Neo into a hug. "N-Neo. Neo, I'm sorry! I jumped to conclusion. Please calm down." He started rubbing her back, hoping that would calm her down. "I know how much you I mean you and how much you mean to me. I'm sorry, I just assumed the worst from how the conversation started. Please believe me."_

_Neo gripped Garnet's shirt, and the crimsonette could get her breath shaking against his chest. Her loud sobs slowly quieting down and turning into sniffles. Garnet inaudibly sighed in relief, glad he was able to calm her down before her anxiety started going wild. The two remained this way, for as long as Neo needed to be. _

"_So… what were you trying to say?" Garnet said, slowly releasing Neo out of his grip. Wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. _

"_I… I was just trying to say…" Neo shook her head and took a relaxing deep breath. "Lemme start from the beginning more properly. You know that I'm going to finally be attending college at the start of spring, right?" Seeing Garnet nod, she continued. "And you know how my College, Haven University is all the way up in Atlas, right." _

"_Uh huh." Garnet nodded again, blinking confused. "Where's this going?" _

_Neo sighed, taking another relaxing breath. "A trip going to, or coming from Atlas; is roughly two days by bus, arguably less by car. Amtrak would be like maybe a day? And by plane, maybe 14-15 hours?" She looked at the dumbfounded crimsonette. "And that's not even factoring in the large amounts of money I'd be spending for round trips to come visit you, or vice versa." _

_Garnet looked worried. ". . . What are you trying to say?" _

_Neo, turned her body to Garnet's. Taking his hands into her own. This was it; time to rip the bandage off. "Garnet, what I'm trying to say is, that I won't really be able to come and visit you anymore."_

_The words hit Garnet; as if it was a slap to the face. "W-What…?" He barely managed above a whisper. _

_Neo looked away, her eyes snapping shut from the tone her boyfriend let out. She knew this would hurt him, but she had to be straightforward. "As much as I would want to come visit you. I just wouldn't have the money to afford it. Even if I got a job and saved up, for either like a car or round trip ticket. I would only be able to visit for like the holidays. Barely at that, if I'm lucky."_

_She kept her gaze down, refusing to look at Garnet's eyes. She could tell he was probably becoming more horrified at what she was saying. "Essentially, what I'm trying to say is; the moment I go up to Atlas. I'm basically gonna be stuck residing up in Atlas for a long time." _

"_W-What?! But- That's…" The boy's mind started racing, both to process what he was hearing and find an idea to come up with. "W-What if I came to visit you instead." He said finally with a grin. "I'm sure that would be no-" _

"_Garnet, No! I can't do that!" Neo exclaimed, bearing an aghast expression. _

"_Why not?!" Garnet frowned, a hint of frustration present in his voice. "Why can't I come visit you. You know I wouldn't have any problems coming up to visit you." _

"_That's not the point Garnet. You don't think I know that?!" She stopped him before he could continue. "Garnet, even if you and your parents were okay with having you come and see me. And I'm not doubting that they would be. Do you even know how expensive this would cost you guys?" She said, leaving the boy stunned. _

_Neo furrowed her brows, looking back up finally at Garnet, visibly upset. "Even if you paid for a round trip ticket, did you even think about how you're going to accommodate yourself? I'm living in the dorms on campus grounds; while they allow visitors throughout the day. The university won't allow outsiders to spend the night one campus. So you'd be force to stay in a hotel."_

_She listed off from her fingers. "On top of counting money for food and for like taxi services to either the university and catch the train or plane back to Vale. You're family would be blowing roughly over $1000 Liens just for one trip. And for what? For you to stay with me, a day or two at most? I can't do that to you and your family. That's not fair."_

"_And besides…" She lifted his chin up, making him look at her. "Unlike me, you're still in highschool sweetie. You still have a strict school schedule to follow; as opposed to my flexible one. I couldn't live with myself knowing you're jeopardizing your school life, just to be with me. Even if you took time from your vacation to see me."_

_Garnet just dipped his head down. Silently going over everything that Neo said to him. And as much as he didn't like admitting it; deep down, she knew he was right. There wasn't a way or method, that would allow either partner to visit their better half without either breaking their wallets. Or eating up a lot of time just trying to get there. As Neo said it best, even if he came and visited her. At best, he'd only to get to spend a day, maybe two at the most. Before he'd have to come back. _

_Essentially, he'd be spending majority of his time just getting there. Rather than enjoying it with Neo. _

"_You're right…" He spoke up in a quiet and hurt voice. "It really is not fair." _

_The hurt in his voice broke Neo, it really did. Sitting on her knees on the couch. She took and cupped his face with both hands, bringing him close to where the two were touching foreheads. The two not saying a word for a solid minute as they embraced the other in silence. _

"_Garnet." She spoke suddenly after the long minute. "Look at me, I want to make a promise right here and now." He looked at her, as she straighted up, giving him a serious look. "For the remainder of your Junior year, going into your Final Senior Year. I want you to focus on nothing but your academics." _

"_Eh?" The crimsonette looked taken back. "What?" _

"_It's already established that I won't be able to come see you for a long time. At the very least, I can be assured you're still hard at work, reaching your goals like I am." Neo said, mustering a small smile for the first time. _

"_But-" Garnet tried to say, only for Neo to shush him. A finger pressed lightly against his lips. _

"_Please Garnet, I don't want it to be where, your academics suffered because you were thinking about me the entire time." She pleaded softly. "I already seen it happen with Mercury. He let a girl take over his life, and now he's suffering academically. You know I can't bear to see that happen to you. Especially if it's my fault. So please Garnet. . . please." _

_Garnet looked at Neo, her pink and brown eyes begging him to take, or at the very least, consider his offer. And after a long period of silence, he let out a sigh and met her gaze with a small smile of his own. "A-Alright." He smiled, grasping her hand lightly. "I'll do it." _

_He barely finished his sentence when Neo tackled him into a hug. Knocking him back on the couch, the small girl nuzzling into his chest. _

"_Thank you Garnet," She raised herself up and straddled him. "And I swear, it won't be like we'll be isolated from one another; we can still keep in touch with video chats. And I swear, in like about a year, once I've gotten myself on a steady track. I'll come and visit you. I promise." _

_Garnet gave his trademark grin to Neo. "Alright, I'll hold you to that." _

_Neo smiled, wrapping her arms around the crimsonette's head and kissed him deeply. _

"_**And fast forward, over a year later. You kept your promise."**_

-X-

Neo smiled behind closed eyes as she took a sip of her drink before setting it aside with Garnet's on the mini-table she set up. "See? I always keep my word, whenever it comes to you." She grinned. "And with your graduation just around the corner. My timing couldn't have been better."

Garnet couldn't help laughing a little. "I could only imagine how you would've been if you had missed the ceremony."

"That would not have happened." She replied almost instantly, as if stating a fact. "I would've been there, one way or another. Damn whatever got in my way."

"I know, I know, I'm just fooling." Garnet raised his hands up in defense, playfully.

Neo responded by sticking her tongue out and went back to leaning back on Garnet's arm. Staring out towards the sea. As the wind blew past the couple gently, pink and brown eyes shined briefly before a small mischievous grin made its way onto Neo's face.

"Though…" She began to say. "I will admit, it was a long and lonely year without having you by my side."

Garnet nodded unconsciously. "Yeah, I felt the same way too."

Her smiled grew wider. "I can imagine." She eased off of him. "Hey Garnet… do you recall our special night together?" She inquired, a certain tone in her voice. "On the day before I left for college?"

The 17 year old's cheek turned bright red, as he remember that night vividly. As it had been, possibly, the most passionate he and Neo had ever been with one another. "Um yeah… H-How could I forget?" He looked at her. "Why do you- N-Neo?!"

Shocked silver met half-lidded seductive pink and brown, as the petite fashionista had a wide salacious smirk on her face. Her hand at the her bikini top, pinching it, and peeling it away slowly from her lovely chest. Flashing an erect pink colored nipple to the stupefied boy.

"Well, I was just thinking~" She pulled at her top some more. Allowing her other nip to slip into view.

"How about we recreate that night. And turn this loving reunion to a more… '_intimate' _one~?"

.

.

.

_**Full NSFW Version coming soon: **_

_**At **_

_**Username: Blackace70**_

_**-X-**_

**And with that, I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. Sorry for the HUGE cocktease at the end. But with Fanfiction being Bipolar when it comes to it's Mature Stories. I won't risk posting the smut content here, and then next thing admins delete it out of nowhere. So it's best safe to post it all on AO3. **

**But seeing how it would've been unfair, being that I haven't been on here for a long time. I had to give you guys something. If only felt right to do so; and to assure everyone that I'm not dead. **

**But with that said; that you guys for reading. I really hope you enjoyed the one-shot. And if you did, please leave a Review and Fave to show your support. And be sure to check out my other works I've written. With that all said...**

_**See you next time. **_**^_^**


End file.
